eq2fandomcom_de-20200214-history
Verzierungen
:For a table summarizing all adornments by equipment slot, rarity and effect, see the Overview page. :For a simple, alphabetic listing of all adornments, see the category page. Adornments are items that can be added to your worn equipment to add some sort of effect to them. By adding adornments to your equipment, you can increase the stats that your equipment bestows on you, or even gain new effects that you didn't have before. For example, adornments can add or enhance a skill or stat (+10 STR), or enhance a spell (+4 to all heals). Different effects are restricted to different equipment slots or weapon types. Each type of adornment can be made in several tiers of quality, each with different minimum level requirements. When You Adorn Something Once you've obtained an adornment, you must attach it to a piece of equipment. In doing so, the adornment is expended, and cannot be recovered. The equipment gains the "Ornate" tag, which means it cannot be traded any longer, even if it was tradeable previously. You can't recover an adornment after it has been applied, but you can replace it with a new adornment. Each item can only hold one adornment at a time. Obtaining Adornments Adornments are only created by player crafters; currently there is no source of pre-made adornments in the world of Norrath. In order to make an adornment, the crafter needs components that are made from the Transmuting process. Transmuting breaks down valuable items (Treasured, Legendary, Mastercrafted, and Fabled items) into components. Generally, adornments are readily available on the Broker to be purchased from other players. The Broker window's Advanced Search includes an option to search specifically for adornments. Adornments were introduced with the Echoes of Faydwer expansion. They can made either by the nine original tradeskill classes or by the two secondary skill classes Transmuter and Tinkerer. Each class has its own set of Adornments it can craft. In order to make an adornment, the crafter needs subcomponents made from the Transmuting process. Adornments come in three quality tiers: *Treasured = made from Powder and Fragments *Legendary = made from Infusion, Powder, and Fragments *Fabled = made from Mana, Infusion, Powder, and Fragments All Adornments sortable *Adornments/Overview Adornment Types by Slots *Armor **Head Adornments **Chest Adornments **Shoulder Adornments **Forearm Adornments **Hand Adornments **Leg Adornments **Foot Adornments *Jewelery **Cloak Adornments **Earring Adornments **Neck Adornments **Ring Adornments **Waist Adornments **Wrist Adornments *Weapon Adornments - Primary and secondary slot adornments **Slashing or Fist Weapon Adornments **One Handed Weapon Adornments **Primary or Secondary one handed crushing Weapon Adornments **Primary or Secondary one handed piercing Weapon Adornments **Primary or Secondary one handed slashing Weapon Adornments **Primary or Two Hand Weapon Adornments **Primary, Secondary, or Two Hand Weapon Adornments **Primary, Secondary, or Two Hand crushing Weapon Adornments **Primary, Secondary, or Two Hand piercing Weapon Adornments **Primary, Secondary, or Two Hand slashing Weapon Adornments **Two Handed Weapon Adornments **Two Handed crushing Weapon Adornments **Two Handed piercing Weapon Adornments **Two Handed slashing Weapon Adornments **Shield Adornments **Symbol Adornments *Ranged weapons **Bow Weapon Adornments **Throwing Ranged Weapon Adornments Adornment Types by Effect *autoattack Adornments **Category:AOE Attack Chance Adornments **Category:Attack Speed Adornments **Category:DPS Adornments **Category:Health Transfer Proc Adornments **Category:Power Transfer Proc Adornments **Category:Cold Damage Proc Adornments **Category:Disease Damage Proc Adornments **Category:Heat Damage Proc Adornments **Category:Magic Damage Proc Adornments **Category:Poison Damage Proc Adornments **Category:Double Attack Chance Adornments *Avoidance Adornments **Category:Block Chance Adornments **Category:Block Proc Heal Adornments **Category:Deflection Proc Heal Adornments **Category:Parry % Adornments **Category:Parry Proc Heal Adornments **Category:Riposte % Adornments **Category:Riposte Proc Heal Adornments **Category:Barbed Guard Adornments *Crit Adornments + Heal Amount **Category:Heal Crit Chance Adornments **Category:Melee Crit Chance Adornments **Category:Ranged Crit Chance Adornments **Category:Spell Crit Chance Adornments **Category:Heal Amount Adornments *Damage **Category:Cold Damage Adornments **Category:Combat Art Damage Adornments **Category:Crushing Damage Adornments **Category:Disease Damage Adornments **Category:Divine Damage Adornments **Category:Heat Damage Adornments **Category:Magic Damage Adornments **Category:Piercing Damage Adornments **Category:Mental Damage Adornments **Category:Poison Damage Adornments **Category:Slashing Damage Adornments **Category:Spell Damage Adornments *Hostile Spell proc **Category:Hostile Spell Deaggro Proc Adornments **Category:Hostile Spell Power Proc Adornments **Category:Hostile Spell Proc Adornments *Resist Adornments **Category:Crushing Resist Adornments **Category:Piercing Resist Adornments **Category:Slashing Resist Adornments **Category:Cold Resist Adornments **Category:Disease Resist Adornments **Category:Divine Resist Adornments **Category:Heat Resist Adornments **Category:Magic Resist Adornments **Category:Mental Resist Adornments **Category:Poison Resist Adornments *Regeneration Adornments **Category:Health Regeneration Adornments **Category:Power Regeneration Adornments *Stats **Category:AGI Adornments **Category:INT Adornments **Category:STA Adornments **Category:STR Adornments **Category:WIS Adornments **Category:Health Adornments **Category:Power Adornments **Category:Safe Fall Adornments *Skill Adornments **Category:Crushing Skill Adornments **Category:Piercing Skill Adornments **Category:Piercing Skill Adornments **Category:Disruption Skill Adornments **Category:Ministration Skill Adornments **Category:Ordination Skill Adornments **Category:Subjugation Skill Adornments **Category:Parry Skill Adornments **Category:Defense Skill Adornments See Also *Tier 1 Adornments by Slot *Tier 3 Adornments by Slot *Tier 8 Adornments by Slot External Links *Synthetic Adornment Tables on Britannic Lore Kategorie:Handwerk Kategorie:Verzierungen Kategorie:Echoes of Faydwer